When Lust Fills the Air
by imannilovelyy
Summary: Bella seduces Edward, who then agrees to pursue their relationship with a night of pleasure. Rated M for some dirty language and naughty actions. Post Eclipse. Bella/Human, Edward/Vampire
1. Bella

Disclaimer - **I own three pickles and an iPad. I don't own twilight, or its characters. ::sighs...::**

Story - **Edward and Bella: One Lustful Night**

Rating - **NC-17**

Summary - **Bella seduces Edward, who then decides to pleasure Bella.**

A.N** - Hey guys! This is my first lemon, fanfic, etc. so please, please review! and oh, and no flames, only constructive critisism please?**

P.S. -** This is before the Compromise Chapter in Eclipse, but after the Meeting Between the Werewolves and Vampires Chapter. OK? (:**

* * *

"Bella, we _can't_," he insists.

"Edward, you don't understand. I wan't this from you. For _us_. I know, if we did this, I'd feel that much closer to you, and you I," I beg.

Tonight, I am pleading to Edward for us to be that much more intimate. I am sitting on his black leather couch, staring intently at the golden comforter that matches his beautiful eyes. I swear, I have lost myself in them more than once. My hair is tied back, tightly, in a low ponytail. Edward glances me over, his eyes glazed over from what, I don't know, and I smile inwardly at my choice in clothing. The dark denim skirt that covers my hips hits mid thigh, and I've worn his favorite blue sweater, the one that hugs my curves in ways that should be illegal. I've already planned my means of attack; all Edward has to do is take the bait.

Edward paces the small area of his bedroom, tugging yet again at his unruly bronze hair. Something inside of me burns at the action, and my stomach flutters with unease. I want to be the one tugging that gorgeous hair, preferably when we are kissing in unadulterated passion.

"No, Bella, _you_ don't understand. If we even try, I could loose control, and I would wind up with your death on my hands. Do you even remotely consider the negativites of that? I'd loose you forever, and there would be no way to bring you back to me. You and I would never get to be." He uses his hands to gesture between the both of us. I proudly resist the urge to roll my eyes at his childish ways and his silly dramatics.

"That would never happen. You have excellent control when it comes to me, love," I whisper. I move just a fraction of an inch closer to him, and he stops.

Step one: Get him distracted, is in pursuit.

Before he can answer me, I ask him, "Edward, I'm really thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?"

Where he stands, I can see his infamous crooked grin. "Sure, sweetheart, just wait here a few seconds." He's out the door before I can blink.

I know I only have a minute, tops, to spare. Jesus, whatever humans would have done, it takes vampires a quater of the time to do. Hastily, yet quietly, I move to take my iPod out of my skirt pocket and hook it up to his thousands of dollars stereo, turning up the volume until it is just background music. I've made a special playlist for this night, if everything turns out the way I plan. Oh, I hope so. The music is set-Kings of Leon is singing its words to Sex on Fire-and I am ready. Then, seeing as though I have time, I lay myself down on his-practically my, but you know-bed.

He returns with a clear glass of ice water.

"Thank you," I murmur, eager for the next step.

He mutters something very low underneath his husky breath, glances quickly at me, and adverts his gaze in the same second. He is still standing, tall and masculine.

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but, sweet Lord, I want it.

"Oops," I giggle, and gasp as the cool water soaks at my bra, leaving me sopping wet in my sweater. Oh, I am just terrible. He hasn't looked at me yet, but when the water had splashed on my skin, I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Edward, it seems as though the water has set into my shirt," I say, and he grunts at me in return.

"I can't continue wearing this shirt; not with the window open. And you have to leave the window open, its so hot in here," I smirk, "Do you have anything I can borrow, just for tonight?"

When Edward turns to me, I am met with his piercing gaze. It feels like he is searching through me, for something, and I wonder deeply about what it is he is looking for. Finally, he sighs, and moves to a dresser on the opposite wall on the other side of the room.

I stand, feeling the water mat my skirt. _Excellent_.

Step Two: Get him to explode, is waiting for my signal.

"Here, Bella," Edward whispers sharply, his eyes glued to the floor. In his hand is a white button down. Even better; my lingerie is white, which will see right through.

"Edward, yesterday I hurt my shoulder, and I can't really hold my arm up. Could you...?"

"God damnit, Bella!" He yells suddenly, and I flinch back, guarding my smile from his eyes. "What do you expect from me Bella? I'm not an idiot! I know what you're trying to do! You want me to help you out of your shirt, and make me think that your so innocent. And I suppose you would wait for me to take off your shirt to tell me that your skirt is also wet too! I don't know what has gotten into you, Bella, where you think that you can waltz around here just in your undergarments and my shirt; I mean, I know none of my family is here, that they are with the Denali's, but Bella..." He trails off, his eyes meeting mine.

Bingo. I don't even half to wait for step three to succeed.

I attack.

My lips are on his, dominant, harsh, and I push my tongue hard into his mouth. I can never get enough of his taste. Its honeysuckle, with a tinge of velvet. I moan into the kiss, keeping my hands behind his head, as tight as I can. His entire body is pressed against mine, and I find it absolutely sensational. His arms are pulling at his pants, trying to keep them off of me. I know if he really wants to, he can stop this at any time that best fits him, but he doesn't. His lips are melting with mine, and together, hot and cold, we make warm.

Before I can take advantage of him, my body is laid across his, and we are on the body, tight against each other.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella? You and I, together, on this bed? Because I will happily give it to you, right now. All I want right now is you..."

I swoon at his words.

"Edward, take off my shirt," I demand, and for the first time in what feels like hours, he hesitates.

"Bella?" He asks, and his voice is questioning. I chance a look at him, and his eyes are black. Black with passion. My heart soars.

"Take. It. Off." I groan, before pressing my lips to his.

He doesn't hesitate again. He gently pulls my arms away from his body, which isn't hard, because I happily oblige. My arms are raised above my head, and I can feel his fingertips at the edge of my sweater. He moans something underneath his breath, and I hiss as his cold, nimple fingers touch my overheated skin. The feeling is amazing, and I arch myself into his hands.

"Beautiful," He whispers, before removing my shirt. I feel liberated as he stares at my upperbody, like I am a godess. His hands move themselves higher, to my back, and I feel his cool hands at the clasp of my bra. I groan, circling my hips against his chest. Each tooth flicks free, and he tosses the unwanted article of clothing across the room. No later I am flipped on my back, and his mouth is at my neck. He trails his cold tongue down, down, down...

"Oh, _fuck_!" I hiss between my clenched teeth, as his tongue assaults my tender nipple. His mouth seems to inhale my breasts, and it feels amazing. His tongue is working wonders of my body, and I am squirming, arching, panting fore more. I want so much more, and I know he can give it to me.

"Lower," I hum, and his ministrations stop for the slightest second.

"What was that, my love?" Edward's voice is sex, pure sex, and my mind is hazy from the sound of eat.

"Lower, I want your mouth lower," I moan, swiviling my hips again. Anything to soothe the ache that is burning between my thighs.

Edward listens, and his tongue slides down to my naval, tasting a new inch of my body. I cannot even frame a coherent sentence. But he doesn't stop, and then I can feel his breath on my panties, through my panties...

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus Bella. You smell better than a damned bouquet."

Suddenly, the warm, moist air of the bedroom is at the apex of my thighs, and Edward's fingers are touching me. I am so sensitive, I feel like my lower half is a huge puddle of nerves. He strokes my wetness with his cold hands, and I arch. My clit-yes, I have been talking to Jessica, who cares!-is on fire, and Edward is the extinguisher... His finger slides easily into me, into the depth that is my core, and he is a grunting mess above me. We make eye contact, and it makes this whole expierence so much more loving, and compassionate. Then Edward is moving down my body, until his face, his mouth, _his tongue_, is right before my most prized possesion.

His mouth is touching me, there.

His mouth is on me there.

His tongue, of God, his tongue!

And I am unraveling, unexpectedly, into his very capable hands.

"Oh, Edward," I gasp, my chest heaving and falling at the rate of my heart. I am a mess of jello on his bed, and I feel so alive.

I want him inside me.

"Your tired love, we can't. And trust me, it is much better if we wait," Edward says, but his voice sounds oceans away from me. "I love you Bella, and I'm glad that I've shared this with you tonight. You are my love, my life, forever."

I fall asleep giddy, like the child who sneeked a cookie out of the cookie jar.

'Mission accomplished' and Edward's eyes are the last thought in my mind, before I am floating away on cloud nine.

* * *

A.N. - **I'll be in my room, pretending to study for my finals, while I await for your reviews. Because, Reviews are better than Edward with a wet white t-shirt. I'm also thinking of continuing this, where Edward gets a little bit of his own pleasure... Bye!**


	2. Edward

Disclaimer - **I own two well trained labradors, and a broken electronic sharpner. Twilight, unforturnately, isn't mine.**

Story -** Fiery Passion: An Edward and Bella Continuation**

Rating -** NC-17**

Summary -** This is the continuation of Edward and Bella: One Lustful Night; To understand read that piece first. Edward receives more than he bargained for. Rated M for bad language and sexy escapades. Post Eclipse. Bella/Human, Edward/Vampire**

A.N - **Guys. You don't understand how much the little amount of feedback you gave warmed my heart. Is it safe to say that the grin plastered on my face has never faltered yet? Because of all of you? I really, really appreciate. Oh, and I'm sorry about this taking so long. I've had finals [Growls] and I've actually been trying to write a new one-shot for twilight. Does anyone have objections to an Edward, Bella, and Alice threesome? Or a full-blown vampire story? [Giggles, shielding my blushing face] This continuation has been done for a couple days now, but I haven't had time to upload the document. Sorry! And enjoy!**

**Oh, and, hey! Does anyone know how this Beta thing works? Because I kinda need onee ... unbeta'd mess aheadd!**

P.S. - **Edward's Perspective**

* * *

Sweet Jesus, Mother of God.

Bella - my beautiful, gorgeous, thought to be _innocent_ Bella - is draped in the gold silk sheet on the bed, her heart thrumming softly, her scent as potent as ever. Easily, I breathe in her wonderful smell from my couch, the aroma wrapping me around in its embrace. I bask myself in it, closing my eyes.

Nothing - not one, tiny, fractional thing - can beat what I am feeling right now.

I cannot believe what just happened. I cannot believe I, myself, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, let it go on. I should have stopped her once she poured the water down her ... which trailed to her ... oh, goddamnit. All my mind's aware of is the way Bella looked, acted, felt, _tasted_ ... My unmoving heart feels like it is about to burst, and my eyes get lazy, falling closed, before I open them quickly again. Every part of my lower body twitches in excitement, including ... My hand is buzzing with nerves, unconciously moving to my ...

This is the one time where I want to use some of Emmett's unexcusable, vulgar words.

But, good Lord, I never knew Isabella had it in her? To seduce a vampire, for crying out loud. I knew, for a fact, that Bella had been wanting to take our physical relationship to the next level, to balance out our emotional level, but never had I imagined. Isabella Marie Swan had taken the time to conduct a carefully orchestrated plan to get me to be intimate with her, longer and heavier than I had before.

And, surprisingly, it had worked without a bit of hesitation.

My inner monologue is silenced when Bella moans.

Frightened, protective, yet still cautious, I glance over from my position at the couch to my angel. I have missed a remarkable moment - her breathing is shallower, deeper, and her heart is beating frantic, like a humming bird's wings. There is a sheen of sweat covering her creamy skin, matting her mahogany hair to the sides of her face. Her mouth is set open, and from where I sit I can feel the change as she slowly breathes in and out.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry," she whispers into the darkness.

What in the world does she have to be sorry for? She has done absolutely nothing to apologize for. Just as I am about to wake her, to calm her, she utters another sentence.

"Master, yes, I'm sorry."

Oh.

My fingers twitch to touch her, hold her, and my still heart yearns for her, as well as another aching part of my body.

I wait unpatiently for her to speak of something else.

"Yes Master, I've been such a ... naughty girl," Bella murmurs, before turning to her side, away from where I can see her face.

I can't decide wether these words are what I am begging to hear, or if they are a curse. It seems so unnatural for my Bella to be saying these words, even in her nocturnal state. Though I can't say I'm not enjoying it. Taking in a deep breath, a breath of her fragrance, a breath of her arousal, I carefully unbutton my slacks.

"Please, Master, I want it," I hear from across the room.

My hands are fidgeting against the waistline of my boxer breifs, and I am breathing quickly through my nose. What does she want? I wish she was awake and listening right now. I want her in my shoes, for just a second or two. Just so she can understand exactly what she does to me. Quietly, I pull my undergarment down, revealing myself to the warm, musky air of my bedroom.

Bella, lying nearly breathless - but yet still unconcious - kicks off the golden comforter that wraps around her, and moans appreciatively afterwards.

I've heard Emmett, Jasper, even Carlisle, act this way when their signifigant others were not around. They would relieve themselves, when they thought no one would notice. I just never thought that I would act like them one day.

I grip myself, and hiss at the contact. It feels amazing, like something is tingling inside of my body in rapid succession. Slowly, I move my hand up, and touch the head of my aching member, which has been begging for attention since the moment Bella uttered her first unconcious words. It's leaking - what do they call it again? 'Pre' something, I can't put my finger on it - better yet, dripping down my length and comes to a stop at my testicles. I've never been this aroused in my life. Its sort of exhilerating.

"Oh, yes, spank me, Master. I deserve it. I've been naughty."

Sweet Jesus, God All Mighty. What did she do that made the dream me what to _spank_ her? A part of me was dying to find the answer, while the other half just didn't want to know. In the present, all I could think about was that if she continues with her little words, I'm going to explode. I travel my hand up and down my firm length, roughly taller than all the men in our home, and through my head back in pleasure.

"Edward, where are you?" Her soft voice murmurs, slightly panicked.

I stop my movements as quickly as they came.

"Edward?" Her voice is filled with worry.

Now, I had two choices, Either stay quiet, and wait for her to turn on the light, on the other side of the room, which gave me enough time to pull up and fasten my pants. Or, I could speak up and let her know where I was, and she would come over clumsily, not giving me a chance to pick up my pants. She would find me, aroused and embarrased. I only had a few seconds to decide before she got out of the bed.

Four ...

Three ...

Two ...

"Love, I'm right here," I croak.

Bella, as quick as ever, gets up and comes over to me awkwardly. She sits beside me on the leather, turning to see me in the slightly lighter darkness. Her eyes meet mine, and I see a tinge of pink nestled on her cheeks, due from her dreams.

"Edward, why didn't you answer?" Her voice is soft, and she raises a hand to land over my still heart. For a minute, I forget all about my state that I am in and rest my forehead against hers, taking in her potent life essence. She giggles into my neck, and I feel her hand trail down to my thigh.

Which is uncovered, unlike it should be.

"Oh!" She gasps, and moves her hand away just as I am about to move it for her. "Were you ..."

Embarrased, I nod my head, getting ready to pull my pants back up.

"Wait ..." Isabella gets up, heading over to the light switch.

Oh, damn.

I hear her intake of breath, as she comes to sit back down to me. She blinks rapidly, wether from the light adjustment or the sight she is seeing. I'm overcome with embarassment, and I make way to get my clothing back on.

"I'm sorry, love. I never meant for you to see me this way, it's jsut that after what we did ... I'm a little ... Oh, I'm not explaining this right. I just felt an insane urge, and you were having this dream ... I'm very sorry, Bella. I don't know what else I can say that -" I continue, but she cuts me off.

"Can I touch you?"

I knew, I just _knew, _that it was going to come down to this, either way. This was so morally wrong, in so many ways, on so many different levels. I knew I should say no, and that I should move away from her and let her get back to her sleep. I knew I shouldn't even be thinking about how right it would feel if she did. I knew what was right and wrong, and how, as a vampire, I was supposed to handle the situation. I could lose control, and she could wind up hurt. I knew how the whole moment was supposed to end.

I knew it, but I ignored the rightful intentions anyway.

"I'd be unhappy if you didn't," I murmur, and move my hands away, behind the edge of the couch, locking my hands together with all of my strength. Bella hitches her breath at my words, before moving both of her hands up and down my thighs, her hand moving closer to the destination both of us want agonizingly slowly.

And finally, the destination is met.

It feels so good, too good, to have her hands on me. She humms appreciatively as she met the skin, gently stroking each and every angle of what I have to offer. I clench my teeth together and hiss at the feel of it, enjoying this to much. She wraps a hand around me, gripping tightly, and moves her hand up, and back down. My beginnings coat her fingers, and she groans.

Is she enjoying this as much as I am too?

"I'd like to put my mouth on you, Edward," she whispers, her head moving closer and closer to my length.

"Bella ..." Is all I can muster up, and she takes that as a yes.

"Oh, please, slow, slowly, Bella," I gasp, my body jerking roughly to her face. Every time her head came down my length, my hips thrusted upwards. I felt terrible, like I was using her. I just couldn't control it. It was amazing. It was dangerous. It was perfect. Her mouth took me as far as she could in, hot, wet, and beautiful. I growled, shouting out a warning, "Slowly."

That only made her go faster.

"Bella, my goodness Bella. You have to stop. I'm going to, I'm going to ..." I break off with a mumbled fuck, and a sharp grunt, realising all inside of my love's warm mouth. She takes in everything I give her, and I feel her swallow against me in her mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I murmur, pulling her from her knees and into my lap. "Bella, sweetheart, darling, honey, baby, _love_. I love you Bella. Forever. Thank you - you didn't have to - but thank you nonetheless." I whisper. She smiles lazily, grunting a small, "love you" in return, before she is out like a light.

I lay her down on the bed, covering her up with the fallen comforter, and clean myself off. I pull my slacks up, and climb into the bed beside her, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Forever," I sigh, and close my eyes against the world.

* * *

A.N - **Sorry for the wait, again. Love you guys! Hope you liked it? Leave me a review; their better than Edward being caught with his pants down!**


End file.
